Adjusting To The Dark
by BleedmeBlind
Summary: A short fic about Dilandau's super sadistic ways and how one night he feels like putting that power to use on one of his slayers, Miguel to be exact.


Bleedmeblind is back! Oh yeah… after several months of total nothingness, I've decided to come out with another fic, however this is not a south park fic gasp… I know… I know… this fic is a SEMI-yaoi tho… meaning that it really isn't a yaoi but there is the concept and idea and slightness of it all … b/t Miguel and Dilandau… But we all know that Dilandau is a freak and a super sadist…so that's what he is in my fic and that's what it really is about:)

Adjusting To The Dark 

There was a flicker of light, and a wide spread flash and then complete darkness. Drooling over me like a hungry pack of animals. I waited in the silence as it settled around me in a thick blanket.

I was leader of the Dragon Slayers and the more I thought about this darkness settling over me the more I thought about the immense power I had over the slayers, just like the dark had over me.

I clenched my gloved fist as if threatening the surrounding darkness. It had nothing on me- as soon as it hits I can easily adjust. Sure it may take a minute or so, but not long after that things start to become clear. A statue, a burnt out candle, and most importantly, an emptied bottle of what was recently red wine. My eyes have completely adjusted to the darkness and enveloped the entire ship. There was a problem with the lighting system.

Yes, there were candles everywhere on board, but the power surge completely wiped out any lighting system the Vione had.

"Faithful…" I told the darkness as if it cared.

"Loyal…" I spoke out once again as if it wanted to hear; as if it had ears.

"Mine." I menacingly stated, scolding the darkness as if it were contradicting me.

"All mine… all 174 of them mine… to do whatever I please. Torture, pleasure… send to war. It's all a game…they are my pawns and pawns. Die. First." I smiled and played with the edge of a shape knife that was beside me. All around me was pitch black, however in front of me it seemed as if it were light.

"You are sadistic…" the darkness replied to me.

"I am also masochistic aren't I? Am I also not blasphemous, murderous… a villain of sorts?" I rhymed off all the things the darkness has called me before; the darkness that I have adjusted to, the darkness of this surrounding room; the darkness… of me.

I felt that want rising up from the floor. From the pit of my stomach- it was a rush every time I thought of all the hurtful things I could do or say to my slayers. It didn't matter- they all loved me, obeyed me…trusted me to lead them in a safe battle. They would DIE for me… and they have…they have…

"I'm getting antsy," I told my beloved darkness and it replied with a hasty sigh.

"Miguel… I want to see Miguel…" he has his own room unlike those other worms… settled in quite nicely didn't they? Sleeping all comfy cozy in their bunkers…I smiled with all my strength as I decided what to do.

I lifted myself off of the chair- I want to be mean; I want to be sadistic; I want to watch him beg for my mercy… I own him, I will own him- he will be mine…

"But I already do" the darkness whispered for me. "You already own him, you own them all. They will do as you please, or don't please and take punishment for it…" Even I am unworthy of myself. Even the darkness is unworthy of me; I must make my way through this despicable taste of colour.

The door slid open… once again I adjust to the darkness in the corridor. It is slightly blinding but magnificent. How something so natural, can be so devastating.

I know exactly where I am going. I am Dilandau and Dilandau always knows. You cannot hide from a murder, especially a blood thirsty one. But Miguel, Miguel isn't trying to hide; Miguel is trying to sleep in his room… peaceful silence no more.

It is up to me when he sleeps, and I say that he cannot have that luxury right now. I see him, trying to hide under that darkness, even as it tried to turn me away. I crawled beside him and whispered in his ear.

"Miguel… you are going to get up…"

He stirs unknowing that it is I who attempts to wake him up. I could easily set off alarms and wake him with a shock but that wouldn't be as fun… I think of all the malicious things I can think of to make him awake with full attention.

Once again I lean over his ear and bite down on the sensitive cartilage that makes up the human ear. Just as I wanted- a reaction to the sharp and painful bite; springing up in the bed he elbows me in my lower abdomen.

"Dilandau sama!" He speaks with utmost faith, no questions asked. It was as if I hadn't gone into his room in the middle of the night and bite his ear. I felt a twisted happiness crawl up my spine- so predictable.

"You know, Miguel…" I paused and waited for a response.

"Yes, Dilandau Sama?" By now Miguel was standing on the cold floor with nothing on but a pair of shorts and a lavender shirt that all the slayers wear.

"You hit me…" I say with great pleasure hanging on every word… it was so exciting to see his eyes winded and his mouth gape slightly. There was fear on his face… loyal fear, but I installed this fear. My fingerprints were all over it.

Kneeling on the bed I edged closer to where he was standing on the cold metal. I reached out a hand and caressed his soft flesh. I felt his jaw stiffen as if her were waiting for a hit back. That was also predictable. Perhaps maybe where there was work to be done, but I had recently finished off a bottle of wine, and had no specific orders; other than to disturb my slayers.

"Come here Miguel" he edged a step closer and breathed cautiously though his nose. I let my hand trail down to where my hand met with the top of his shirt.

"Yes…Dilandau Sama?" he asked again with little worry and hidden anticipation. I took a chunk of the shirt into my hands and brought him forward so he was centimeters away from my face that I could see the thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Do you obey me?" I asked. He was silent, no doubt wondering what I wanted to head.

"Of course Dilandau Sama…" It was amusing watching him stand there, bent over in the darkness, arms like rag dolls, hanging loosely by his side, his eyes fixed on mine which were ablaze.

"Do you love me?" I asked again, becoming thirstier for an answer.

"Yes, Dilandau Sama…" he answered but with anxiety in his voice. I tugged him closer so that his knees were touching the edge of the bed and his hands leaning on the hard mattress. His nose was touching mine and I asked him the last question, "do you fear me?"

There was a longer silence. So much so that a grin formed on my face without him saying anything. Of course the silence said it all, but I wanted to hear it from the lips of Miguel. He licked his lips cautiously and his hands clenched the sheets with worry.

I pulled him down beside me on his back and then quickly straddled him.

"Can you answer me now?" I squeezed his arms tightly pushing my thumbs into the soft muscle tissue of his upper arms. His face remained straight but his eyes contorted and his jaw clenched as if to reduce the pain.

"Now?" I leaned down and bit his ear once more. He took a sharp breath and asked me…

"What is it you want to hear?" his hands remained flat on the bed and his legs draped over the edge from his knees with no thought. The rest of his body was under the crushing weight of me, forcefully pushing him down with all my might. It was interesting watching him react to me.

"What do I want to hear hmm?" I responded finally.

"You've already told me you obey me…" I leaned down and whispered in his left ear harshly.

"And you've already told me you love me…" I used the same tone as I whispered in the right ear. Raising my head to above his, still digging my thumbs into his shoulders I told him, "all I need to know now, is if you fear me…" I placed a slight kiss on his lips and then pulled away and I studied his reaction.

I pressed harder on his shoulders and he let out a small cry of discomfort.

"You fear me…" I said, no longer asking.

"Just say it Miguel…I know you do I can see it in your eyes, your beautiful dark eyes Miguel." I kissed his forehead and then the tip of his nose and the crushed my lips against his, with such force that I'm sure he felt discomfort.

"Yes, Dilandau Sama…" he replied when I pulled away.

I smiled greatly. I knew he would crack. I removed my hands from his shoulders and lightly tapped his cheek. "Better get some sleep Miguel"

Just as I have adjusted to the darkness around, Miguel had to adjust to the darkness within me.

Well…. That was that… it wasn't really a yaoi- I hope that some of u weren't really expecting something like my other fics, but yea this is it… please review thanks


End file.
